My beautiful secret
by Cdgirl
Summary: Can you keep a secret? I'm in love... Well yeah many are that I know, but my love is different... I'm in love with a man from my dreams.
1. Chapter 1

My beautiful secret

A/N: Finaly it's here! My first story yay!

Rated T at the moment but can be changed

o0o0o

I'm laying on something soft. It feels nice. My eyes are closed. I smell something, something I know but can't put my thing on. I open my eyes.  
I see a crystal blue sky with small, beautiful clouds. I look around and I'm laying in a bed of flowers. Around me is my favourite flowers, wine red roses with beautiful green stalks.

I sit up and look around. I'm in a garden with so many plants and flowers that it's impossible to count them all. I walk around and begin to explore. I find a large fountain. Shinning and with a statue of a beautiful woman kneeling and looking down at her mirror in the water, holding a pitcher, where the water were coming out and became one with the rest of the water.

Out of nowhere comes a white peafowl and begins to drink from the fountain. Suddenly it looks up and for a moment, the peafowl and I are looking directly at each other. I see some sort of recognition in its eyes, but then it runs away again.  
When I turn around to see where it runs to, I don't see the peafowl. I see a castle (Or a really really huge house?). The walls are in a light grey colour, and with the white stone edges, which matched the garden perfectly. I counted the windows and got 28 windows (2x10/8 – at the ground floor two of the windows was replaced the a door). I take the steps up to the stone floor, and for a moment I admirer the balustrades. I follow there way to the walls and stop at the door.

I gasp, there is a man leaning at the door opening.

His white shirt is a bit open so you can catch a glimpse of the musculature chest. His silver eyes and blond hair made him look like an angel.  
My body begins to move by itself. I'm running strait to the man. He opens his arm and my running into his arms. A feeling of happiness runs though my veins, and I'm hugging back.  
"Where have you been? I was looking for you and I was worried when I couldn't find you" He said and hugged me even tighter. My mouth is moving on it's own and says something. I can feel my mouth moving but my voice is only a mumbling sound. He smiles and kisses me gently. As he wishers: "Why didn't I think of that", I feel a shivering down my hole body.

He takes me inside though the white door, and then we stand in a really large room. The white walls with golden edges makes the room, looks even bigger. We walk through the room to the door to the next room, but no matter what, we never comes closer to the door. Everything goes dark and I fall...

I wake up when I hit the floor. My head hurts like hell now. I stand up and at my clock, it says 06:03. 'not again' I thought to myself as a rub my head, and go back to bed, but as usual I can't fall asleep.

It started 3 weeks ago. That day I only dreamed that I was laying in the flower bed. I came further and further into my dream as the week began to end. The first time I saw 'him' was 5 days ago. I can still feel the rush and the love growing in my heart when I turn around and see him. Every time I wake up my heart desires for more, and I feel the emptiness fills my heart. I love that man and it breaks my heart that he is just in my dreams. What makes it even worse is... I can't remember his face. Every time I wake up and think about him I can't remember his face. I have tried and tried but nothing has ever happened. I know normal people would think I'm crazy or mad for being in love with a dream but I can't help myself. I have never felt that kind of love before and never in something that doesn't exist.

Times pass by and when I have waited long enough and still can't sleep, I stand up I find some cloths, brush my hair and go to my kitchen to make some coffee. I sit down with my cop of coffee and half asleep begin to drink it. Times past by and when I was done with my coffee, I decide to visit the guys. I know they are sleeping but I don't care. They can easily sleep the hole day away and I'm not going to wait for that. I grab my jacket and step out of my apartment.

Guys, ready or not here I come!

o0o0o0o

There you go first chapter on my first story ! Yay!

Hope you liked it !


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter 2 ! :D

Happy new year!

o0o0o0

When I have closed my door, I turn around and close my eyes. My mind are focusing on one thing... A small apartment just a little outside London. I feel the darkness surround me for a moment and the next thing that hits me is a horrible smell. I open my eyes. I'm standing in what looks like a dump, but after looking around a second time I begin to skim the outline of a couch, table and other furniture.  
"Ron! Harry! Come here right now!" I yell as I hear a bump from a room close by.  
"AW! Who the hell is that?" Ron must have fallen out of his bed. The door opens and out comes a angry Ron.  
"What the hell are you doing here so early? It's 6:30 in the morning for god sake!" He says as he rubs his head.

"Where is Harry?" I ask, ignoring what Ron just said.  
"Hi's still working... He should be home in a couple of hours"  
"Oh well I couldn't sleep and it has been to long since we last saw each other, so I wanted to drop by "  
"We saw each other three days ago" Ron said and walks over to the kitchen "Want a cup of tea? I think we still got some of your favorite".

"A cup of tea would be great"  
"Okay I'll go make some you can just sit umm..." It finally hits Ron that we are standing in a mess of cloth and garbage.  
"Just make the tea then I'll take care of this mess"

Ron goes out in the kitchen and I hear a rattle with metal.

I take off my jacket and hang it at the door.  
'Okay cleaning time' I withdraw my wand and mumble some of the usual cleaning spells.

All the cloth begins to clean itself and fly back on its rightful place. The garbage disappeared and I could finally see the horrible orange couch that mr. and mrs. Weasley gave Ron when he moved out. I still remember when he got it, his face was just like when he saw his suit for Yule ball in our 4th year on Hogwarts. He even tried once to change the colour but ended with a colour when worse than before. I sit down at the dinner table and shortly after comes Ron with two cups with hot tea. As he gives me one of the cups he gives me a gentle kiss on the cheek.  
"So how has it been at work?" I ask as he sit down on the other side of the table.

"Same as always... There haven't really been much to do for me but Harry on the other hand is working his ass out, I help when I can but you know him he doesn't like getting help if it's not completely necessary"

"Yeah... He'll never change"

We talks about nothing and everything and after an hour or two we hear a little pop.

"It must be Harry" Ron says and stands up "I'll go make him some coffee I think he needs it"

When Ron has disappeared out to the kitchen, comes Harry in. He throws himself in the chair Ron just has sat in.

"Hey how's it going?" I says and Harry looks at me.

"Oh hey Hermione, didn't see you... Have you been sleeping here?"  
"Nah I came a couple of hours ago... Ron needed help with the cleaning and I had nothing better to do" I smiled and so did Harry. We both knew Ron wasn't the best at cleaning, even his old room in the Borrow was always a mess.

"So how is work Harry?" I ask and give him a worried look.

"Well it's hard being an new Auror, and my partner keeps taking new assignment because he have nothing els to do"

Ron comes out of the kitchen with a large cup of coffee and gives it to Harry.

"There you go, thought you might need it" Ron says and sits down in the chair besides me.

"God Ron you are a life saver!" Harry begins to drink it, and as his as taken the first sip, he becomes more relaxed "This was just what I needed and after this a little nap won't hurt".

As Harry drinks his coffee we talk about things as politic, work and so on. When Harry goes to his room for the deserved nap, Ron and I again sit alone again.

"You haven't really been around as much as usual... I have missed you" Ron says with a small voice.

"I know... But I have had a lot to do at home. Mom and dad has also have been taking a lot of time"

"Still trying to repair the relationship?"  
"Yeah... But I have already accepted that it will never be the same as before. I'm just glad they still want to see me after I removed my spell again."

"You'll always have me and I think Harry would say the same if he were here... And the rest of the Weasleys too" Ron takes my hand and squis it.

"Thank you" I kiss him, and stands up.

"Well then I'm gonna head home now... Thanks for everything I have really missed these days"

"So have I"

I grab my jacket and Ron follows me to the door.

"Take care alright? And remember feel free to visit whenever you want" Ron says and kiss me.

I smile "You know I would come anyway"

"Haha well after knowing you for 10 year I know that nothing can stop you"

"And you love me for it!"

"Of cause I do" He kisses me again.

I turn around and the darkness surround me again. When I open my eyes I see my own door and moan, 1 hour till I have to be at work. I find my keys and unlock my door, as I walk in I throw my jacket on the top of the chest of drawers. I walk to my room to change to my work cloth and begin to do my hair. After a 20 min fight, my hair sits in a tight knot.

Even though I have 15 min left I take off.

"Good morning miss Granger"

"Good morning Ilfy" I smile at the little elf

"Early as always I see... Would miss Granger like something to drink?" Little Ilfy smiles and I can see how the eager for doing something is shinning as a lighthouse in her eyes.

"Um I cup of coffee would be great" Even though I don't want it I ask for a cup so Ilfy can feel like she's needed for other things than just sit and do nothing.

"All right I'll be there with a cup of your favorit in a minute" Pop! And Ilfy is gone...

I walk into my office and looks around. Nothing has change since yesterday, nothing at all. I know it but every time a part of me wishes that something were different, even the smallest change, but not a thing wasn't as it use to be.

I groan and walk over to my desk. I begin on the paperwork I didn't finish yesterday and hear a 'pop'. Ilfy has returned with a cup of vanilla coffee and a cookie.  
"There you go... Anything els?"

"Could you go get Gilbi? I need him to report about the upcoming meeting with the Norwegian dwarfs... And could you write a message to Zentra? And send these papers with it"

"Well I'll better be going then" 'pop' and Ilfy are gone again.

My head hit the table "God, I need a break!"

o0o0o0o

So what do you think?


	3. Chapter 3

A VERY short chapter but i'm totally lost how to continue it :s  
Accepting any good ideas!

o0o0o

Chapter 3

There he is... My secret love. He stands at the door opening and smiles. I begin run to him like I use to. Everything goes as normally. He takes me inside to the big white room and we walking to the door. When we are through it, he whispers something in my ear: "I have a surprise for you... I owe you that from last time" I blush.

BANG!  
I jump up from my chair and I'm now fully awake. My heart beats faster and faster.

"Haha you should have seen yourself Granger!" I know that voice. I haven't heard it for a while but I know it anywhere... Malfoy.

Out from the dark comes Malfoy proud and annoying as ever. My heart haven't stop beating fast and I blush.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" I begin to feel very tired, this is not what I need! I don't wanna hear Malfoy's jokes about why my face are red. I tried to hide it.

"I have a meeting with the minister and came a couple of hours early"

"I don't know if you haven't noticed but the ministers office is not on this floor"

"I know... Better than you because I have actually been there" he laugh a little for himself

"Are you blushing Granger?"  
Of cause he noticed...

"Well... I was... I was just... AGH none of your business!"

" Chill out... geez are all mudbloods so temperamental? Or is it just your lack of civility that makes you so rude to people? Especially people with high positions"

"Nope it's for you, and you only"

"Aww Granger... I feel so special"

I was trying and trying to get him to leave, but no matter what I got nothing but an annoying answer.

It got even worse when he sad in the chair in front of my disk. Now it was now clear than he had no intentions of leaving.

We didn't say anything, in fact you couldn't hear anything. There was an unpleasant silence, that I didn't know how to break without hearing Malfoy talk more about my blood or appearance.

Malfoy took a deep breath and looked at the paintings on my walls.

"And now we sit in silence. No one dares to talking because it will only lead to conflicts"

"Then why are you still here?" I looked up and our eyes met.

"What **IF** I enjoy myself?"

"And how is that even possible when being in the same room as a 'mudblood'?"

"It worked fine for me on Hogwarts. Although it did help bulling you and have some intelligent conversations" he smirks and I look away.

"Since when have Crabbe and Goyl ever been in intelligent concentration?"

"Who said it was them? I had many other to talk to... Especially girls. They were so easy to get to talk to and even more to get into their pants" I heard a low chuckling.

"You a such a jerk! Women are not toys, they a living beings! Try show people some respect and they might actually like you for who you are and not your fathers money and power"

"Look who's talking Granger!..."  
Then begins the longest discussion we have ever had. It lasts for hours and in the end we don't even remember why the discussion had started.

"I'll better be going, hope you won't miss me" Malfoy turns around and walks away.

"Don't count on it" I yell as he slowly disappears out of my sight.


End file.
